A Throne of Nightmares
by Quryix
Summary: In a new region with a whole new set of rules and ways things are done. Ash must adapt to these new conditions, with the help of old friend, Wally, Elite Four, Caitlyn and the native to the region, Grayfia. Rated M for violence, explict content even though most of the hard rants are in Latin, and sexual references. Comments/Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Prologue

==Ash==

Another new region, a new challenge. I'm not sure why Oak made me come alone, or why I couldn't just bring Pikachu, like I always do, when I come to a new reason. Meh, now I'm here with Pikachu,Tauros,Heracross,Glalie,Leavanny, and Staraptor.

The boat has landed me in a port about 20 miles south of the first main city. On this map I was given before I left, the city is just called The Capital. every inch of ground is covered in snow and ice, yet it's actually rather warm here. Other than that strange bit of weather phenomena, everything seems normal.

I began to walk up the hill from the port, towards the city. When I reached the top, I saw the skyline of a glistening city with a large castle made of ice at the far end, but that's not what caught my eye. In the sky both the sun and moon are seen in the sky at the same time splitting down the middle at the center of the palace.

I continued to go towards the city. Mainly because that palace must be where this region's first gym leader resided and because I was curious about all the weather phenomena in this area.

I was at most another mile from the city, when I saw the first person I've met so far in this region. It was a girl about my height, she had a fair complexion, was of average build, her hair was platinum blonde and reached down to the small of her back, her hair adorned with a crown that seemed to be made of silver, as well she had dark purple eyes, wore a long white dress and ice blue flats. Beside her stood a Grumpig, with its arms crossed. As I watched this new addition to my travel, suddenly an Absol jumped out of the bushes, running across the path before leaping back into the icy forest.

"I guess the prophecy is right. You win, Grumpig," She said to herself. Grumpig seemed to cross its arms more, looking very smug and nodded. She suddenly looked at me, "well are you just going to gawk at me, or are you coming to see the glorious Capital, Ash Ketchum" she spun on her heel, then her and Grumpig started walking towards the city.

So, I've been here not even three hours and I have even more questions than I started with. This is going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 1

I walked into the city finally with Pikachu sitting on my shoulder. I noticed that everyone I saw had a pokemon out of its pokeball walking or such beside them. I had never seen such a thing before. Did everyone here just have a pokemon as stubborn as Pikachu.

I walked for another hour or so, (I couldn't tell since the sun and moon didn't move in the sky) before I ended up at the large palace made of ice. It had large ice double doors with steel handles. When I grabbed the handles I noticed that they were oddly warm, for being part of a castle made of ice.

I walked into a large main room with an extremely high ceiling. The room was lit by a single chandelier. It split off into two other rooms at either side and had two spiral staircases in front of the door. On the left staircase was the second person I've met since I started this journey. She stood on the staircase glaring at me, she had long black hair, as well as dark green eyes and she wore all plate mail except a helmet.

"Who dares intrude into the lady's palace!" She commanded.

"Uh. Me?" I answered weakly.

"What is your name scum, who wears the devil's mind control!"

"Uh, Ash Ketchum. Do you mean pokeballs?"

"Well Ash. You are a barbarian who shall be purged from this world, at my hand!" She jumped from the staircase with surprising agility, and raised her fist up to kill me with one armored punch, when…

"Kaia, is that anyway to greet our guest?" a third voice spoke, and this women, Kaia, froze. We both looked up towards the voice. There on the right staircase stood the girl from earlier. Her hair blew behind her in an invisible wind as she smiled at me.

"Lady Grayfia, I'm sorry. I had no idea he was your guest," Kaia suddenly spun around and started bowing wildly at me, "I apologize greatly, Ash Ketchum. Barbarian king,"

"Uh, that's ok?" I replied, really confused.

"Well Ash. Follow me," Grayfia gestured up the stairs. Kaia moved off to the left still bowing, as I ran up to the stairs that Grayfia was walking up. She was much quicker than me, so I lost sight of her for a while as I ran up the stairs.

When I finally reached the top of the stairs Grayfia sat on a throne of ice, in a large empty room. The Grumpig from earlier, stood to the left of her throne, An Ursaring stood in the shadow against the far right wall, wearing a leather jacket with its arms crossed. A Slyveon rubbed itself up against her leg, before lying down on the ground near her.. A Froslass could be seen floating behind the throne where an Altaria sat asleep in its clouds in the far right corner of the room.

I started to walk in, when suddenly Grayfia's hand halted me.

"You may not want to walk in without introducing yourself out loud,"

"Why?"

"Trust me. Just do it," as I was about to introduce myself, to this women who already knew me, a dark object fell on me, then a blade was felt at my throat, "haha, guess you took too long. It's ok, Bisharp. He's friendly," whatever fell on, me got up, and I saw that it was in fact a Bisharp. It turned its head to glare me angrily as, it walked over the Grayfia, bowed and then stood on the left side of her.

"Well Ash. Welcome to my palace,"

—

"You may want to let your pokemon out of their pokeballs while you are in my region. We don't do things as simply as they have been before. Your Pikachu seems to understand as he sits calmly to your shoulder," Grayfia explained.

"Well, if I'm here. I'm at least defeating your pokemon league," I told her calmly, "are you the first gym leader or will I be leaving and beating you later," She burst out laughing.

"Gym leaders? Did you listen to what I said at all. That's not how we do things here. I'm not a gym leader, I'm the queen of the capital. The most powerful trainer in the whole capital. Pokemon battles decide our social status in the world. The better you are, the harder you train and the more ingenious your tactics the higher your place in the world. We also don't do the whole 1 on 1 or 2 on 2 battles of the other regions, and as you learned earlier we don't use pokeballs. The Pokemon decide who their trainer is, you must earn their trust. It is taboo to even think of pokeballs," so no gym battles. Why am I here at all. Am I supposed to win and rule each city, or am I here for a different purpose? Also no pokeballs, it's based on trust. I guess that makes sense, so no one can abuse and mistreat their partners.

"If you don't do 1 on 1 or 2 on 2, how are battles done here?" I asked, trying to learn as much as I can about the region.

"Well it's slightly confusing. The entire region runs along extremely powerful Ley lines. Each trainer sends out all 6 of their pokemon. Each pokemon is given a role. The Ley lines realize this and the pokemon is slightly changed to personify their role. The only role that must be fulfilled is the king. From their it is a war game, where each side tries to get the other team's king to faint. Numbers wise it is done similarly to the other regions with only one or two trainers on each side, but on special occasions we do have five trainers on each side and even sometimes ten. You may want to choose your king now, so you are not accused of cheating by the locals." She suddenly started giggling again, "That would get you killed," WHAT!? How is that remotely funny? I've come to a conclusion. She's insane.

"Well, if I have to choose a king. I guess I'll choose Pikachu," Suddenly a blue-ish yellow glow surrounded Pikachu, "What's going on!?," I shouted.

"That's the Ley line choosing Pikachu as a king," she replied calmly. She seems to talk calmly most of the time, unless someone else's life is in danger, in which case she gets really giddy.

"Uh, ok," Here I go, gut instinct time. I've beaten six pokemon leagues and two battle frontiers. I should be able to beat her. "Grayfia?"

"Yes, Ash Ketchum?" She seemed intrigued by what was going on.

"I challenge you." I said forcefully.

"Good. I thought you'd never ask. Let's go to the arena," What she wanted me to ask her. Just who is this women, and what is going on through her head. She seems to be impossible to read, "Grumpig, teleport everyone to the arena. Ash, Pikachu and I will walk," The Grumpig nodded and then there was a flash of light.

—

When I could see again, we were back in the front lobby. Kaia still stood there. Not stunned in the slightest we just magically appeared. Suddenly the door opened, in walked a girl with a white and pink dress.A pinkish white hat and long blonde hair. Wait. It's Caitlin from the Unova elite four? Five pink bags floated in with her accompanied by her Gothitelle. Suddenly, Grayfia went into that giddy state similar when she mentioned death.

"Lady Caitlin, it's been so long. What do I owe for your visit, back in the Capital,"

"Oh, Grayfia, you know I always love coming back to visit. Oh and if it isn't Ash. It's been much too long, both of you,"

"Well, Cait. I was about to teach Ash here, how battles are done here. Would you like to watch our tutorial battle," Ok, so they're friends. I'm not sure how I should take that.

"I'd love to, Grayfia. Is the room I usually stay in open, so Gothitelle can send my bags there?"

"It's always open. It's your room after all," Wait. Caitlin as her own room, in Grayfia's palace?

"I know," Caitlin smiled, "I just like to make sure you don't forget about me,"

"Kaia, bring Lady Caitlin's bags to her room, while we go out to the arena. Also if my other guest comes back, send him out to the arena," She has another guest here? What is going on? She doesn't seem the type to entertain much.

"Of course, ma'am," Kaia ran down the stairs to grab as many of Caitlin's bags as she could.

"Oh, Kaia. As loyal as ever, I see. You remind me so much of Darach," Caitlin complimented(?) Kaia.

"Speaking of Darach. How is he, Cait?" Grayfia asked Caitlin as we walked towards the arena.

—

The arena was a large dome of ice, with a flat dirt area, where I assume the main battles take place. On the far side is a throne matching the one Grayfia sat in earlier, and a pink one with white arm rests. A matching pink throne sat on the left side of the arena, and a referee tower stood parallel to the side closest to us sat two stone thrones. I assume the far side is where Grayfia sat, and the close ones where the challenger sat.

"Here we are, The Capital arena," Grayfia walked over to the far side. Sitting in her throne. ." Then I heard a large metallic door open from behind her chair, and her six pokemon from earlier walked out and joined her around the throne.

"Have fun, Ash." Caitlin smiled, and walked over to the throne on the left side of the arena, and sat down with Gothitelle standing beside her.

I walked over to the challenger throne, sitting down, with Pikachu resting above the headboard.

Suddenly the door we walked in through opened, with Kaia and… Wait is that Wally?

"Grayfia, your other guest is here."

"Thank you, Kaia. Go sit in your referee chair. Caitlin, how would you like to turn this into a two on two?" Wait, now I have to beat Caitlin and Grayfia at the same time? They seem to know exactly how the other thinks, and Wally and I have never fought together before.

"I'd love to, don't worry Ash. You guys will get a few minutes to come up with a strategy," Caitlin said cheerfully and sat in the pink throne beside Grayfia. Wally walked over to me, sitting in the chair beside me.

"Hello, Ash," Wally said sheepishly.

"Ok, first. All of your pokemon should be on the field of war," Kaia called out. Suddenly metal doors opened on both sides of the field. Out poured, both Caitlin and Wally's teams . I threw my five pokeballs up in the air, with my team appearing on the field beside Wally's with Pikachu jumping off my chair, to meet with the rest of the pokemon, "Next everyone call out your pokemon's roles. When this is done, you have five minutes to come up with a strategy before the fight begins.

"I'll go first, " Grayfia called out, "Grumpig. My king. Bisharp. The shadow knight. Froslass. The strategist. Sylveon. The maiden. Ursaring. The enforcer. Altaria. The aerial assassin." Suddenly a blue-ish light surrounded each of them. Grumpig ended up, with an ice blue crown that had a purple gem in it, as well with matching blue and purple plate mail. Bisharp's blades became larger and black, as well he had an ice blue and black facial bandana. Froslass now had blue and white glasses on and she seemed to be more fidgety and was looking everywhere taking it in. Sylveon had a blue and pink dress-like thing on, it also seemed to be staring just a bit sweeter at everything. Ursaring's jacket now had ice blue accents and he was wearing dark tinted glasses. Altaria's clouds now seemed to be shaped into blades, as well she had ice blue goggles on.

"I guess I'm next, according to the rules," Wally said sheepishly, "Gardevoir. My king. Altaria. The cloud's champion. Delcatty. The princess of love. Roserade. The thorn's embrace. Magnezone. The lightning rod. Houndoom. The eye of fire." A green light surrounded them. Gardevoir now had a green crown and dress. Altaria's clouds seemed to have multiplied, and had become slightly green. Delcatty ended up with a green dress-like thing and purred, loudly. Roserade's thorns became larger and slight poison dripped from them, also it became a darker green. Magnezone, turned a slight greenish tint as well it seemed to become electrically charged. A small green eye appeared on Houndoom's forehead it also growled angrily, as fire leapt around its body.

"Next is me," Caitlin called, "Gothitelle. My king. Musharna. The manipulator of dreams. Alakasam. The manipulator of reality. Gallade. The master of blades. Reuniclus. The surveyor. Metagross. The guardian. A pink light flashed around. When it was done, nothing had changed except Gothitelle had a pink crown similar to Grumpig and Gardevoir.

"Uh, Caitlin. I don't think it worked?" I called out from my seat.

"No. it worked. Caitlin's roles are not personified in outfits but rather by enhancing their natural power," Grayfia explained.

"Uh, ok then. I guess it's my turn," I really had to think about it but I think I figured out the perfect wording to get the correct personified abilities, "Ok, Pikachu. My king. Heracross. The soldier of justice. Leavanny. The seamstress of fate. Glalie. The avatar of ice. Tauros. The tracker. Staraptor. The aerial tank." A blue and red glow covered them as the Ley lines(?) worked. Pikachu ended with a yellow and red crown. Heracross, came out with white and red armor covering his body especially his horn. Leavanny, had a red and green dress as well as a board of 12 threads sat in front of it. Glalie grew slightly in size as well as a thick cloud of red snow and ice floated around him. Tauros and a red scanner over one eye and red leather covering him. Staraptor had thick red plate mail, and a shield attached on the back of the armor.

"The fight will begin in five minutes. Use this time to strategize with your partner," Kaia called out.

Wally leaned over and whispered, "Let's do this,"

Game on Grayfia. Game on.


	3. Chapter 2

"Time's up," Kaia yelled from the referee chair. Wally and I had decided Caitlin's party would be easier to start with than Grayfia since all of her pokemon were Psychic and so was Grumpig, so we can capitalize on that while we close to them.

A blue light shone and I was alone in a large black room, wait. I can see the universe around me. There was no floor, no ceiling and no walls. It was just stars around me.

This lasted a few more moments, which was freaking me out. I then appeared in a similar area but the stars disappeared, and I was sitting on my chair next to Wally and our Pokémon stood in front. That helped with the vertigo since I knew we were on solid ground now.

Kaia's voice was heard through the darkness, "Begin!"

"Tauros, scout out until you see their side," he left as we watched for any aggression.

We suddenly saw Slyveon walk up to us casually standing only a foot away from us.

"It must be a trap," Wally said frightfully.

"But, she walked the same way Taros just left and he was supposed to come back as soon as aggression was seen?" what are they planning?

"We can't go on the offensive with her just standing there,"

"Can Slyveon really be that strong?" This worries me greatly that Wally is really that scared of the fairy eeveelution.

"Sylveon is the maiden. I talked some strategy with Grayfia when I got here. Sylveon's job is to lure the enemy in to be picked off by Altaria and Bisharp with zero resistance because she is so cute," That's incredibly smart, I'm not sure what we can do though with her just sitting here now, if we try and go in, Bisharp and Altaria are waiting in the wings, unless…

"Isn't Alakasam the manipulator of reality?" I asked to see if my quick theory was right.

"Yeah, why?" Wally seemed perplexed at why I'm concerned.

"That might just be an illusion of Slyveon to force us to place passively," I stated.

"Wow, that's incredible thinking, but how can we test it?"

"Staraptor check behind Slyveon to see if anyone is waiting for us. Leavanny check for the strings for any insight," Staraptor leapt up and scouted ahead, and Leavanny plucked the strings to see anything, suddenly an image from the board appeared of Tauros frozen in ice was seen.

"Well there goes our main scout," Wally sighed. Staraptor appeared, flying really quickly towards us, fear-stricken. He crash landed shivering, "we're out of scouts, let's just take the offensive. Houndoom, Altaria. Fight the Sylveon. They took off before a loud crash was heard shaking, the whole arena. The darkness suddenly faded, and we were back in the arena. All our Pokémon were still changed which was weird, aren't they supposed to change back?

"I guess we'll have to cut this battle short," Grayfia stated before jumping out of her throne, "something's happening and it's my job to protect the people. She suddenly took off running with her Pokémon straight on her heels.

"The prophecy, it can't really be coming true," Caitlin mentioned before following Grayfia, her Pokémon looked around confused before following her out.

"We better go too," Wally said, before him and his Pokémon leaving.

"Kaia will you be going too," I asked as I stood up as well.

" Lady Grayfia did not order me to, so no. But go Ash, Barbarian King. Help Lady Grayfia for me," she responded.

"Wish me luck," I smiled as my Pokémon and I left.

—

When I got outside, a giant crater sat in front of the castle. Grayfia and Bisharp, were sliding down the side to see what was going on, while Caitlin and Wally stood at the edge.

"Uh, Wally. Can you tell me more about Grayfia's Pokemon roles?" I asked to pass time.

"Well, Grumpig is the king so his job is to stay alive. Bisharp's job is to lead the main land push through assassinating high priority targets, which are chosen by Froslass, whose job is to learn about the enemies fighting style through Bisharp and Altaria's reports and adjust the strategy accordingly. We've talked about Slyveon. Ursaring's job is to be Grumpig's last line of defense. Altaria leads the aerial push, as well as helping Bisharp if he gets cornered or outnumbered any higher than 3 to 1, since Bisharp can fight at least 2 at a time, but its hard for him. Altaria also brings any reports about Bisharp's progress to Froslass once she takes down all the aerial targets,"

"Such bad manners Wally, talking about someone else's strategy to an enemy ," Caitlin giggled.

"Sorry," Wally said dishearteningly. I feel bad, this my fault.

"It's ok Wally. My sister told you, so its fair game," WHAT!? Her sister?

"So you and Grayfia are sisters… I didn't see that coming," I said, stunned

"Of course. And since you're so interested in strategy I may as well tell you my own. Well King is obvious. Musharna's job is to cancel out any divination such as your own Leavanny. Alakazam's is to make illusions, making people think they see an offense coming when there is none. Reuniclus is to survey the map and check any position's to set up. Gallade is to take the enemies out in 1v1's forced by Alakazam's illusions. Finally Metagross is my last defense protecting Gothitelle," So where as Grayfia focused more on 1v1 duel matches, Caitlin is based around being utility in 2v2 matches.

"Cait, you were right. The prophecy has come true. I owe you dinner when this is over," Grayfia called from the bottom of the crater.

Author's note: Sorry for this taking me so long, and that it wasn't great and actually really short. Next one will be longer and better, but hey you got some real plot this time. :D


End file.
